The Sword of Hearts
by Bal-Lover
Summary: The descendants find themselves in storybrooke. A world similar to their but very also very different. How will they react and how will it effect the fight to save Emma form the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello their, this is my first story and I'd really like feed on what you like and what you don't.**

 **I hope you like it. Also I'm sorry about the format I don't why it won't let me use tabs to indent and when I use space to do it,when I save it it undo's it. So if someone know how to fix it that would be helpful. A similar situation with the no spaces break between tow different people talking. So sorry if it's hard to read and I would love to know how to fix it.**

Disclaimer: I don't owns Disney Descendants or Once Upon a Time

 **Chapter one**

"She went that way, we got to catch her." I said.

I raced down the hallway with Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Doug close behind me. Damn, you would think with my mom bring so small she would be slow. But no she has to be out running them.

To think we could be at the Beast Castle getting settled into our room for the summer. But Jay had to drop her cage. So instead we are chasing a very fast two inch lizard.

Storybrooke

"Why did you call us here, Regina." said Hook.

Snow, Charming, Hook, and Henry gathered at Regina's house.

" I think, I have a way to turn the tables on Emma." said Regina.

" What do you mean by turning the tables." said Snow.

" I mean by getting are memory back and figuring out how Emma went dark." said Regina.

"And you think you know how to break the curse." said Charming.

" We destroyed the fury by standing together. So are think the best way to help Emma is to use are love for her." said Regina.

"But I've already tried, true love kiss." said Hook.

" I was thinking more in the form of a spell. That's why I called you here I have the words, but I need you to channel on your love for Emma." said Regina.

" Okay, anything to help mom." said Henry.

They gathered around in a circle linking their arms together. Then Regina started chanting.

 _We call on fate in this hour_

 _With love united in this cause_

 _To piece darkness with it's light_

 _We call threw out reality_

 _Bring back what was forgotten_

 _To right what has been wronged_

Purple smoke emerge from the circle and ascended through the ceiling. They ran out if the house and saw it disappear into the sky.

"Now what." said Charming.

" We wait and look for signs. It's not like things are instantly change." said Regina.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple light.

" You were saying." said Hook.

" Shut up, let's go check it out." said Regina.

Auradon

" Got you. " said Mal, smirking.

After who knows how long of a chase. They finally surrounded her at a dead end. Mal went to grab her. Suddenly purple smoke wrapped around all then. When it disappeared they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the review, follows and favorites their really appreciated.**

 **Sorry this chapter so sort.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owns Disney Descendants or Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 2**

"What just happened." Mal said.

After the purple smoke surrounded them. They found themselves in the street of some town.

"You mean you didn't do this." said Jay.

"Of course it wasn't me! Did you see me cast a spell!" said Mal.

"Hey at least we caught your mom." said Evie.

"My mom." Mal quickly looking at her hand then around her. "She's not here, where is she!"

Ben putting a hand on Mal shoulder. "Mal calm down, will find her. But drawing a crowd won't help." he said

That when Mal noticed that a crowd of people were gathering around them.

"Come on, people get out of the way. I need to get thru." said a voice from the crowd.

The crowd parted and five people walked thru. Two women both with black hair but one short and the other long. Following them were two men but one had a hook. Lastly a boy about 13 or 14 was behind them.

"Welcome to Storybrooke. My name is Regina. This is Mary, David, Hook, Andy adopted son Henry." said the long haired women, gesturing with her hands to the other four.

"Storybrooke, never heard of it. We're in Auradon is it?" said Carlos.

"Auradon, what is Auradon?" said Mary.

"Wait, if we're not in Auradon then were the heck are we." said Mal.

"Who are you guys?" said Henry.

"Oh I'm Ben, this lovely girl beside me is Mal, the girl next to her is Evie, the one with white tips on his hair is Carlos, the boy with long hair is Jay, and the one with glasses is Doug."

"Okay, I think we better take this inside. It seem's we have a lot to talk about." said David.

With everyone on agreement they headed toward the sheriff's office.

In the shadow of the ally a women with white hair watched the group. " We'll this is interesting." she said disappearing in gray smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews,follows,and favorite.**

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner but this is a really important chapter and I want to take my is a longer chapter though, so hopefully it's with the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants or Once Upon a time**

"So, about this Auradon." Said Hook as they all settled in the sheriff's office.

Evie, Mal, Jay, Doug, and Carlos eyes darted toward Ben.

Ben signed and put a hand on his head. "If I knew about were we are maybe. I wish I could just show you, that we be simpler."

Mal smirked "Maybe we can. So that we can clear the air make the land of Auradon appear." With a wave of the hand, purple light shot out and formed into a floating map of Auradon.

"Impressive." Said Regina as her, Hook, Mary, David, and Henry looked at the map.

"How is this possible." Said David.

"You guy's don't have magic here." Said Carlos.

"No we do, it's just we know some of these places on this map. Arendelle, Neverland, and Wonderland we know but not like this. They're supposed to be on their own separate worlds. This doesn't make sense." Said David.

"Unless there not the same ones we know. Maybe Auradon is an alternate dimension." Said Henry.

"What do you mean alternate dimension." Said Jay.

"We'll there are some theories that there are more than one dimension, Jay." Said Evie.

"Yea these dimension could have nothing in common or could be that their similar with distinct differences. It seems we are in one that is similar." Said Doug.

"Wait, you're name's Hooks as in Captain Hook." Said Mal.

"Aye." Said Hook.

Mal was about to say something else, when a woman ran into the sheriff's office. " Rumpelstiltskin, he's gone."

"Wait what do you mean Belle? How could Rumple be gone. I thought he was still recovering." Said Regina.

Mal gave Ben a nudge when she realized who the women was. Then the name of the person Belle mention hit her. " Rumpelstiltskin, the little coward of an imp. I think we have more important thing to deal with."

Belle hadn't noticed new arrivals but her attention was now focus on Mal. "I don't know how you are but nothing is more important than the man I love. Not to mention he could help us get Emma back and he is certainly not an imp."

With that there was complete silence. Regina noticed the complete and utter shock on the new arrivals faces.

"Belle they're not from around here. In fact there from alternate dimension it seems." Said David.

"Alternate dimension." Said Belle looking at the map of Auradon.

"So who is Emma and how can Rumpelstiltskin help her?" Said Jay.

"Have you ever heard of the Dark One." Said Hook.

"No we haven't." Said Ben.

"Well the Dark One is a person with this thing, called the Darkness bound to their soul and connected to a dagger. There had been many Dark Ones, Rumpelstiltskin was one of them. I don't know about other Darkness, but Rumple always tried to gain power and be with Belle. In the process his heart grew so black because the darkness in it and he was dying. So we tried containing the darkness in an artifact called Merlin's hat. It couldn't hold the darkness and it went inside Emma, making her the dark one. Said Hook.

"So this Emma is very important to you." Said Evie.

"She is our daughter and Henry's biological mother." Said Mary holding David hands.

"So now that you know a little bit about are situation. How about you tell us about your dimension." Said Regina.

"Well 20 years ago, my parent King Adam and Queen Belle united all the kingdom's into The United States of Auradon."

"So you're my son in this dimension." Said Belle.

"Yes I am." Said Ben

"So you and your friends grew up in this kingdom your father created." Said Regina.

"No only Ben and Doug who is the son if a dwarf called Dopey. The rest of us grew up here." Said Mal pointing at a dark island with a barrier around it.

"That looks like a prison."Said Hook.

"It's because it is, all the villains were sent here when Auradon was formed." Said Evie.

"So I assume you are all children of villains then." Said David.

"Yea and we were stuck on the island until about a month before Ben's coronation." Said Mal.

"You see it's tradition at 16 for the heir to take the throne. As that day got closer my dad gave me more letting me do my first proclamation, which was to give the children of the island to live in Auradon." Said Ben.

"We are the first ones that Ben brought over." Said Ben.

"So you are a king then and I assume these are children of minor villains, to test things out." Said Regina.

Mal laughed "Oh not at all."

"We'll Carlos is the son of Cruella, Jay is the son of Jafar, Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen, and Mal is the daughter of Maleficent." Said Ben.

"So one you first try you brought in the children of some of the worst villains." Said Regina.

"Hey everything turned out alright." Said Ben.

"Yea but it almost didn't, remember my mom crashed your coronation." Said Mal.

"You were able to stop her, so everything turned out alright." Said Ben.

"You defeated your own mother." Said Belle.

"Well me and my friends did because the spell that turned her into a purple lizard was, the strength of evil is as good as none when stands before four hearts as one.

"So your mother's a lizard." Said Mary.

"Yea and she is the size of the love in her heart. So she's a small one." Said Evie.

"Oh, that just awful." Said Belle.

"It's okay, but before we got her she got out of her cage. I almost grabbed her but then purple smoke brought us here. So I think she's here also, which could be a problem." Said Mal.

"Okay, we'll inform people to look for a small purple lizard." Said David.

"There is something you should know about Storybrooke. I'm not going to say exactly how it happened or what we've been people here are from a land called the Enchanted Forest. In the Enchanted Forest I'm know as the Evil Queen and Mary is Snow White." Said Regina.

"Wow this place is weird." Said Mal.

"David I needed to talk with you." Said a bearded man in armor as he walked to the group. Looking at them and then at the cell's." Sorry to brag in on your what happened to the man in the cell."

"Arthur what are you talking about."Said David looking back at the cell."Uh oh." As he ran to the cell. "He most gave ex aped using magic but I thought we took all the magic items back.

"We'll find him, but right now my people are depressed and that is my main concern." Said Arthur.

"So your King Arthur." Said Jay.

"Yes and who are these people, I've never seen them before." Said Arthur.

"This is Ben, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Doug. They are from another dimension called Auradon. I know it sounds weird but it's true." Said Hook gesturing to each one.

"Hey maybe we can have dance to help lift everyone's spirits." Said Henry

"I think that a great idea Henry." Said Mary.

"Yea but we should still keep are eyes how about you show the new arrivals around town and find a place for them to stay." Said Regina.

"Okay follow me." Said David as he lead the kids from Auradon out of their.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorite I really appreciate it.**

 **I will try to get on a more regular updating schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants or Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 4**

Mal threw her spell book at the wall. She was currently in a room in Granny's Bed and Breakfast. David had gotten them all room's after showing them around town. Henry had joined them on the tour and kept asking them questions about Aurodan. When the tour was over Ben, Doug, and Evie went to the library to learn more about this world. Carlos and Jay were running around town somewhere. She of course was looking for a spell to get them out of this mess.

There was no spell to locate her mother, which irritates me because Evie magic mirror is in their dorm. Also no spell to help get them out of this so-called alternate universe. Honestly she wasn't convinced they were but they have bigger problems. Her mother was how-now-where and this Dark One Emma is scheming something. She didn't know and honestly only cared because she could hurt her friends. There was no way she was going to let that happen, ever. Looking at the clock, she decided so might as well join them at the library. No matter how boring libraries are.

 **...**

"Are you sure they are from an alternate universe?" Said Robin.

"To be honest, I don't know but I can't think of any alternative." Said David.

"It doesn't really matter, are spell brought them here. So I believe they're here to help. Are we ready to do this or what?" Said Regina.

"Does Henry have her distracted." Said Hook.

"He texted me that they're looking for a horse." Said Regina.

"Then let's go." Said David as they headed to Emma's.

 **...**

"So I noticed some newcomers in town." Said Emma.

"Yea, their Mal, Ben, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Doug. Thier really cool." Said Henry.

"Where are they from, they don't look like they're from the Enchanted Forest." Said Emma.

"This is actually really interesting because their from an alternate dimension." Said Henry

"Henry seriously where are they from." Said Emma.

"I am being serious, thier form a dimension called Auradon. Magic brought them here. Thier world is actually similar to ours. Mal is the daughter of Maleficent, Evie is the daughter of The Evil Queen, Jay is the son of Jafar, Carlos is the son of Cruella De Vil, Doug is the son of Dopey, and Ben is the son of Queen Belle and King Adam." Said Henry

"You really believe they're from another dimension." Said Emma.

"Yea there are actually some interesting differences to our world. Like how the surname Charming there is for Cinderella and her husband. That Rumpelstiltskin is two different people, not counting him Rump is also the crocodile. But the most interesting is that Neverland, Wonderland, and places like that are not separate worlds." Said Henry.

"You're really interested in their world aren't you." Said Emma.

"We'll the more I learn about we're they come here. Then I can better help them adjust to Storybrooke." Said Henry.

"You said they were brought here by magic. Do you know how magic brought them here." Said Emma.

"Um, look theirs her horse!" Said Henry pointing at a black stallion.

 **...**

"So there's a dance tonight." Said Ben.

"Ben with everything that's going on, I don't think it's I want to go." Said Mal

"Isn't everything that going on here the reason they're doing it. Mal you need some time to relax, I hate seeing you so worked up." Said Ben.

Fine Benny-Boo, I'll go but I'm not getting all dressed up. Evie is already prancing about getting her dress." Said Mal.

"It's more causal anyway. Thier doing a carnival so s dress wouldn't be the best Ben.

The stars were glittering in the sky, Mal and Ben were on the ferrous wheel looking at the sights below.

Do you think we'll ever get home?" Said Mal.

Ben intertwining his hands with hers "If anyone can find a way back it's you." Said Ben.

Mal putting a hand on his check and bring him into a kiss. "Thank you." Mal whispered into his ear when the kiss broke.

"Anything for my princess." Said Ben, which was followed by a playful punch from Mal.

"I'm not a princess." Said Mal

"You are to me." Said Ben.

"You're such a dork." Said Mal.

 **...**

Even after explaining to Evie, that they didn't need a dress. It still took Mal an hour to talk her out of wearing one.

For the first part of the evening Doug and Evie danced and went to some of the booths. Then Regina asked to borrow her for a while. Bring her to a table with funnel cake in between them.

"So did you drag me away from Doug just for funnel cake."Said Evie.

"We'll getting to know people always goes better with food." Said Regina.

"Okay, so do you have any kids besides Henry?" Said Evie.

"No I only have Henry." Said Regina.

"Why the such long face. You'll have more kids you just have to keep trying." Said Evie.

"I will Evie but the only way I can is by adoption. A mistake a long time ago made sure of that." Said Regina.

"Oh, Hey will I'm her we are going to do mother daughter stuff." Said Evie.

"How about we start tomorrow, right now let's get you back to our boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites**

 **Sorry that it sort my mind right now is distracted by Digimon Tri**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Disney Descendants or Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 5**

"Ben no, not in a millions years." Said Mal.

"Why not, Evie is spending time with Regina right one and I've had some good conversations with Belle." Said Ben.

"Good for you two but no." Said Mal.

"This Maleficent is probably different then ares's. Why don't you give her a chance." Said Ben.

"I don't need a replacement mother Ben. My mother doesn't love me and nothing can change that. I don't need this other Maleficent to make me feel better." Said Mal.

"Mal, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you might want to get to know her." Said Ben.

"We'll I don't. This conversation I'm done with, so freeze my boyfriend for a while." Said Mal and instantly Ben was frozen in place. Mal walked up to him and kissed his check and whispered in his ear. " don't worry Benny-Boo you'll unfreeze, eventually." With that she walked out of his room.

Mal walked into Granny's and sat next to a dark brown girl. "I'll have the blackest coffee you got."

"Someone likes their coffee bitter. My names Lily by the way. Said the brown haired girl.

"I'm Mal." Mal said while grabbing her coffee off of the counter.

"You must be new in town because I'd remember someone with such unique hair like yours." Said Lily.

"Me and my friend arrived here yesterday." Said Mal.

" I came here a like a month ago when I was reunited with my mom." Said Lily.

"Who's your mom?" Said Mal.

"Maleficent." Said Lily and a look of utter shock appeared on Mal's face. "It's not as bad as it sounds. She loved me and I'm actually the most important thing in her life."

Putting money on the counter Mal got up from her seat. "I have to go meet my friend and I'm already late." She said before running out of there and heading toward her room. Locking the door she took out a sketchbook and rapidly started to draw.


End file.
